En Llamas ¿Qué pasaría sí?
by nbal
Summary: Versión alternativa de En Llamas. Hay una nueva cosecha, y Katniss y Peeta son los nuevos mentores.
1. Chapter 1

Otra pesadilla. Ya es la cuarta en esta semana. Quizá quinta. La de hoy ha sido más fuerte, más real. Volvía a estar en la arena, volvía a estar buscando el arco entre las costillas de Glimmer. Además, esta vez, la pesadilla estaba amenizada por los gritos del agonizante Cato. Estoy sudando. Son las cinco de la mañana, aún es temprano. Podría intentar dormirme otra vez, pero sé que resultaría imposible. Decido levantarme y voy directa al baño, a beber agua. Aún no me acostumbro a entrar en la habitación y encontrarme con el reflejo de mí misma en el espejo. Estoy horrible. Está claro que todos los arreglos tras la Gira de la victoria han desaparecido. Bastante han durado. Devuelvo la mirada a mi reflejo durante unos segundos. El camisón que visto está empapado de sudor, y a juzgar por el estado de mi pelo cualquiera podría decir que acabo de salir de una Arena. No puedo evitar darme a mí misma una cara de desprecio y desaprobación. Bebo lo que me parecen por lo menos cuatro vasos de agua y me calmo un poco. Estoy incluso tranquila, aunque sé que no debería estarlo, y el hecho de que lo esté resulta egoísta por mi parte. Bajo lentamente las escaleras de mi nueva casa, sin hacer ruido. Mi madre y Prim seguirán durmiendo. Prim quizá no. Me acerco a su cuarto para comprobarlo. Sigue durmiendo. Parece tranquila, incluso tiene la sombra de una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Sigo bajando escalera abajo, necesito comer algo, hoy va a ser un día, muy, muy, muy importante. Cojo algo al azar del frigorífico y lo como, sin notar su sabor. Tengo ganas de ir a cazar. De pasar todo el día en los brazos del bosque, sola. Pero no puedo. Supongo que ahora soy demasiado importante. Además, no dejaría sola a Prim. No hoy. Pero tampoco quiero estar aquí, sentada. Eso sólo me haría pensar. Necesito estar con alguien, pero no quiero despertar a Prim. Cuanto más duerma mejor, lo va a necesitar. Mi mente enseguida me propone a Peeta como alguien con quién estar en estos momentos. Supongo que a mi mente se le olvida recordarme de vez en cuando, que Peeta me ignora. Quizá porque me odia demasiado o porque me quiera demasiado, aún no lo sé. ¿Gale? No, tampoco. También me odia, o eso creo. Me he quedado sola. ¿Voy a acabar como Haymitch? ¿Sola? ¿Va a ser el alcohol mi único y fiel amigo? Sólo la idea hace que se me remuevan las tripas y me arrepienta de haber desayunado. Haymitch… ¡Haymitch, claro! Un día como hoy ya estará despierto desde hace bastantes horas. Quizá ya esté borracho o esté empezando a estarlo…esta vez no se lo puedo permitir.

Me pongo un abrigo encima del camisón, la casa de Haymitch está muy cerca, y hoy no parece ser un día especialmente frío.

Cierro suavemente la puerta de casa y me pongo en camino. Antes de llegar a casa de Haymitch tengo que pasar por delante de la de Peeta. No puedo evitar mirar a las ventanas de su casa. Él también está despierto. Puedo verle, está en la cocina, mirando al vacío. Me paro y le miro. ¿Está preocupado? No, no tiene por qué estarlo. Él no tiene nada que perder hoy. Pero bueno, a nadie le gusta este día. Me gusta mirarle, es como si aún estuviéramos en la cueva y él estuviera dormido. Casi puedo oír la lluvia y el rugido del viento amenazando la estabilidad de nuestro hogar. Casi puedo oler la mezcla de sangre, tierra mojada, sudor y la sopa que nos enviaba Haymitch. Le echo de menos. En ese momento me mira. Mantenemos contacto visual durante un segundo. Sus ojos aún son de ese color azul tan penetrante. Justo cuando intento averiguar qué se esconde tras ellos; dolor, tristeza, rencor…él aparta la mirada y sale de la habitación. Sé que si sigo aquí parada pareceré débil, así que sigo con mi trayecto hacia la casa de Haymitch.

Haymitch. Las cosas han cambiado mucho para él. Creo que por fin sé cómo es en realidad, creo que sé qué es lo que se esconde detrás de todo ese alcohol y antipatía. Aunque me ha costado mucho descubrirlo. Al ser vecinos, desde que Peeta y yo salimos de los juegos, mi familia y yo invitamos muchas veces a Haymitch a comer o a cenar en casa. Él al principio rechaza las invitaciones, no quiere compasión por parte de nadie. Pero en el fondo sabemos que le encanta venir a casa y mantener una conversación con personas de verdad sin estar ebrio. De hecho, ha hecho muy buenas migas con Prim. Jugamos a juegos de mesa, vemos la televisión o simplemente, charlamos. Incluso, en situaciones muy puntuales, Haymitch sonríe. Ver sonreír a Haymitch, me hace sonreír a mí, y cuando él ve mi sonrisa anula la suya inmediatamente y suelta un comentario gruñón. Muchas veces hemos tenido que insinuar lo tarde que es para que Haymitch se diera cuenta de que era hora de irse a casa. La verdad es que me encanta tenerle en casa, tenerle cerca. Me da seguridad. Le debo la vida, literalmente. Jamás se lo podré agradecer suficientemente, pero de momento él se contenta con que vaya a visitarle de vez en cuando a su casa. A veces me pone de los nervios, pero puede que seamos amigos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo confesará jamás, es el pilar de nuestra amistad, supongo. Espero que no se tuerzan las cosas durante las siguientes semanas.

Llamo a su puerta.

-¿Haymitch?

Él abre la puerta, ya está borracho, pero no demasiado, quizá sea arreglable. Viste una bata roja de terciopelo y lleva en la mano un vaso, que, juzgando por su olor, lleva whisky.

-Oh, ¿tan pronto, Haymitch?-le digo de manera dulce quitándole el vaso de la mano. Él no se resiste, simplemente se encoge de hombros y se sienta.

Sin embargo, aunque sé que debería, no tiro el contenido del vaso por el desagüe. Bebo el resto de un trago y me arrepiento nada más hacerlo. Me arde la garganta y me mareo un poquito, y, aunque intento disimular, Haymitch suelta una carcajada.

-Eres demasiado pequeña para eso, preciosa. Y vamos, es sólo tu primer año, ¿tan pronto vas a empezar?

No sé por qué, pero empiezo a llorar. Supongo que Haymitch es la única persona con la que puedo llorar sin miedo, él no me mirará con preocupación, sólo se reirá de mí y no le dará ninguna importancia. He estado fingiendo toda esta semana que no estoy preocupada, pero lo estoy. Y mucho. Preocupada por lo que podría pasar en tan solo ocho horas.

-Haymitch…-digo entre sollozos.

-Oh, Dios…-se levanta con dificultad de la silla-Vamos…- me pone la mano en el hombro, y aunque sea un gesto tan "pequeño" me reconforta.

-Escúchame, Katniss. Vas a tener que aprender a afrontar esto. Sé que es difícil, pero es lo que te toca. Es lo que nos toca. Vamos a tener que hacer esto una vez al año durante un tiempo indefinido, durante muchos años, ¿entiendes? Y cuanto antes lo afrontes mejor. Tú estás a salvo. Él…está a salvo también, gracias a ti.

-¿Y Prim? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-resulta una pregunta infantil, y no me gusta hacerla, no me gusta esta situación en absoluto, pero tengo confianza con Haymitch.

-No te voy a mentir, Katniss. Prim puede salir. Tiene dos papeles escritos con su nombre, y sí, esta vez no habrá nadie para presentarse voluntaria por ella, pero ¿quieres que sea sincero?-asiento-No creo que salga, Katniss. Sí, sé que el año pasado con el doble de papeles menos salió, pero tienes que pensar en todas las chicas que pueden salir. En el supuesto caso que saliera, aunque esto que vaya a decirte sea duro, tendremos que trabajar y esforzarnos al máximo para sacar a la pequeña de allí cuanto antes.

No sé a qué se refiere exactamente Haymitch. ¿Está insinuando, que si saliera Prim, nuestra máxima prioridad sería que muriera lo más rápido posible? No quiero pensarlo, no quiero ni si quiera imaginarlo.

-No te encariñes demasiado con los tributos, ¿de acuerdo? Por muy cruel que te suene esto, preciosa, lo mejor es…-silencio largo-Lo mejor es ver si tienen alguna posibilidad, y si es así, arriesgarte, si no, ni si quiera veas los juegos.. Después viene lo peor, en sentimiento de culpabilidad. Eso sólo he podido evadirlo con el alcohol.

-Pero bueno…-digo yo, más calmada-Eso no siempre es así, ¿verdad?

Haymitch sonríe.

-Haymitch, has sido el único mentor que ha podido sacar a dos tributos vivos de la arena. Y por lo que parece…sin consecuencias directas. No hay por qué tirar la toalla. A lo mejor, entre Peeta, tú y yo podemos sacar a otro tributo, ¿no? Soy la chica en llamas, ¿recuerdas? Todo el país está enamorado de mí. Y todo gracias a ti…

Haymitch no responde. Me abraza, y sé, que un abrazo de Haymitch Abernathy vale más que millones de palabras amables que salgan de su boca.

-Bueno, venga, no quiero ni imaginar los gritos de Effie cuando te vea. Ve a ducharte, anda. Yo recojo esto.

-Effie…-dice él con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara-

-Sí….-vamos a volver a ver a Effie…-digo yo riendo.

Él se va sonriendo camino de la ducha.

Son ya las siete de la mañana. Haymitch y yo seguimos en su casa, sentados en el sofá, sin decir nada. Con Haymitch no es necesario, el silencio no nos incomoda a ninguno de los dos. A las 12, Effie, el alcalde, Haymitch, Peeta y yo nos dirigiremos a la plaza para preparar todo lo necesario para la cosecha. Pondremos los nombres en las urnas, y lo ensayaremos todo. A las dos, los jóvenes de entre 12 y 18 años, (entre ellos Prim, Gale y Madge) se acercarán a la plaza para celebrar La Cosecha. Dos de ellos serán seleccionados para participar en Los Juegos Del Hambre, y nos iremos todos tan contentos al Capitolio, donde me reencontraré con Cinna, Octavia, la chica avox pelirroja…con mis "antiguos amigos". Después de unas semanas, soltarán a los dos elegidos en un campo de batalla a muerte, donde Haymitch, Peeta y yo, intentaremos salvarles la vida. Al menos a uno de los dos. No estoy preparada para ello. Definitivamente. Al menos tengo a Haymitch. Y a Peeta…sí, les tengo a ellos, no voy a estar sola. Supongo que todo el papeleo y las charlas con los patrocinadores las realizará Haymitch, Peeta y yo sólo seremos la imagen, la cara de nuestro distrito.

Peeta…casi se me olvida que tan sólo en unas pocas horas tendremos que fingir que seguimos locamente enamorados. Esta vez será más difícil, la última vez él no estaba fingiendo y no me odiaba. Ahora todo está al revés. Y tenemos que actuar como un equipo.

-Haymith, creo que es un poco tarde. Será mejor que esté ahí cuando Prim se despierte.

-De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos en la plaza, entonces?-me responde, con un aire decepcionado en su voz.

-Pues venir a casa para mientras Prim se prepara. Le tranquilizará verte por casa.

Tras varios intentos de convencerle, durante, lo que me parece al menos, media hora Haymitch acepta mi invitación. Nos reuniremos con Effie y con Peeta allí.

Cuando llegamos a casa Prim aún no se ha despertado. Mi madre sí, y nos ofrece un abundante desayuno. Aunque digo que ya he desayunado, aún no he sido capaz de hacerle ascos a una mesa llena de comida, después de todo lo que he pasado. Haymitch también acepta y los tres nos sentamos a la mesa sin articular palabra.

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después Prim, baja la escalera y nos saluda con un simple "buenos días". Tenía razón, ver a Haymitch en casa le agrada y le da un abrazo más largo de lo usual cuando le saluda.

Está nerviosa, quizá no demasiado, pero lo está. Y aunque ella intente evitarlo, ha derramado la leche que se echaba en su vaso del desayuno, así como el azúcar. También se lo noto en su voz, pero durante el resto del desayuno la palabra "cosecha" no sale a relucir. Supongo que hemos avanzado algo respecto al año pasado. Espero que Prim no asuma que por haber salido el año pasado queda exenta de La Cosecha. Quizá yo también me he agarrado a esa idea durante los últimos días, pero la realidad es la realidad, Prim podría estar camino del Capitolio en tan sólo unas horas. Es una niña lista, no se lo hemos dicho, pero ella sabe perfectamente que hoy podría salir, igual que cualquier otra niña. Supongo que se agarra a la idea a la que nos agarramos todos, "¿Salir elegida dos veces seguidas entre miles? Malo será…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A las 11 en punto oímos una alegre charla que mantienen dos voces, una de ellas cantarina, aguda y, por lo que se ve, muy emocionada. Articula las palabras muy rápido y da la impresión de que algunas de ellas las canta. Todo esto acompañado del inconfundible acento del Capitolio. No puede ser otra que Effie Trinket. La otra voz es grave y más calmada. Pausada, y muestra no tener demasiado interés por la charla que mantiene con la otra persona. El padre de Madge, sin duda.

He echado de menos a Effie durante las semanas desde la gira de la victoria hasta ahora. Creo que en el fondo, ella siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros. Seguramente porque si ganábamos, ella quedaría en buena posición, pero sus lágrimas de alegría al vernos salir vivos del estadio eran sinceras.

-¡Katniss, querida, ven aquí!-y me da un fuerte abrazo. Effie apesta a jazmín mezclado con otro tipo de flores, hace que me mareé un poco.-Haymitch-le saluda, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, a lo que é responde de la misma forma.

El alcalde nos da un apretón de manos a todos y cada uno de nosotros, incluso a Prim. Se le nota preocupado, por Madge, supongo.

Después de aguantar a Effie diciéndome lo fea , lo rematadamente horrible que estoy, cómo he desperdiciado el brillante trabajo de Cinna, y demás, durante una interminable hora, los mayores me dejan en paz y se ponen a hablar entre ellos. Yo subo con Prim a la habitación para empezar a prepararnos. Ninguna de las dos dice nada, pero creo que en este caso tampoco es necesario.

Como el año pasado, Prim viste uno de mis antiguos vestidos, éste es de un color crema pálido que le va genial con su pelo rubio. Le peino con los dedos un sencillo recogido y lo adorno con horquillas.

-Estás muy guapa, patito.

Ella no responde, simplemente me sonríe. Yo respondo con una sonrisa también.

-Vete abajo con mamá y con Haymitch, ¿vale? Yo me voy a preparar.

Ella asiente y sale de la habitación.

Me doy una ducha de agua caliente, y elijo del armario un vestido al azar de los que me trajo Cinna. Es un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes con flores de color rosa bordadas. Elijo unos zapatos que medianamente combinen con él y bajo la escalera hacia el salón. Cuando voy directa a sentarme con Prim me paro atropelladamente, porque ya hay alguien que está sentado a su lado. Ella ya está hablando con alguien. Y se están riendo. Los dos se están riendo. Peeta Mellark está hablando con mi hermana y está haciendo que se ría.

Nadie parece darse cuenta de mi llegada, excepto Haymitch, que me está mirando fijamente. Quiere averiguar qué está pasando por mi cabeza en estos momentos.

Mantenemos contacto visual durante un segundo y después entro en el salón y me siento en el único sitio libre, al lado de Peeta.

¿Debo decir algo? ¿Debo si quiera saludarle? Me concedo el privilegio durante un solo segundo de mirarle a la cara, suficiente para comprobar que él me está mirando también.

¿Qué está pensando de mí el chico del pan ahora mismo, mientras me mira? ¿Quiere que le salude? ¿Acaso me va a saludar él? ¿Y si le saludo y me ignora? Me dejaría en evidencia delante de Prim, y me haría parecer estúpida, cosa que odio. De todas formas, me arriesgo.

-Hola, Peeta-digo, aunque noto que la voz me tiembla bastante.

-Hola, chica en llamas.-responde él con voz seria y firme, mirándome fijamente durante unos pocos segundos que se me hacen eternos.

-Oh, Katniss, querida ¡ya estás aquí! Podemos ir yendo a la plaza, entonces-anuncia Effie, muy contenta.

Se ve que todo el mundo se acaba de dar cuenta de que acabo de llegar y que mi encontronazo con Peeta ha durado tan sólo unos segundos.

15 minutos después estamos todos en la puerta dispuestos a salir. Despido a mi madre con un abrazo, porque no la veré hasta que se acaben estos juegos. De Prim también me despido, con un abrazo largo, y le repito que no se preocupe por lo que pueda pasar en la cosecha. Ella asiente, pero está muy nerviosa. Haymitch y Peeta también se despiden de ella. Prim es una niña con la que es extremadamente fácil encariñarse.

El camino desde La Aldea de los Vencedores hasta la plaza resulta algo incómodo. Effie y el alcalde siguen hablando sobre cosas del capitolio respecto a las cuales ni Peeta, ni Haymitch ni yo tenemos nada que comentar. Haymitch camina con Peeta y conmigo. Los tres miramos al suelo y golpeamos las piedras que nos encontramos por el camino con el pie. Sólo se oyen pequeños fragmentos de la conversación del alcalde y Effie. Noto la mirada de Haymitch de vez en cuando durante el camino, pero no se la devuelvo. No quiero que actúe como consejero matrimonial para Peeta y para mí. Además, sé que a él tampoco le haría mucha gracia hablar sobre nuestro noviazgo. Sin embargo, sé que tarde o temprano, la charla va a llegar, y va a llegar de la mano de Haymitch. En el Capitolio, y en el resto de distritos aún somos una pareja feliz, y tendremos que fingir serlo. Aparto ese pensamiento y me concentro en intentar golpear una piedra que se encuentra a bastantes metros de distancia mientras lanzo otra con el pie. Casi.

-¿Preparados?-nos pregunta Haymitch, mirándonos fijamente a los dos. Ya estamos en la plaza, no me había dado ni cuenta.- Sois una pareja feliz, ¿recordáis? Y lo sois desde que haya cámaras cerca-nos dice, y señala un equipo de televisión que se encuentra preparando las cámaras y las luces.-A sí que, ya sabéis.-continúa, haciendo un gesto para que nos demos la mano.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo desde ya?-pregunta Peeta, malhumorado.

No sé por qué, pero ese comentario me duele. Me duele bastante, aunque no tendría que hacerlo. De hecho, es lo que estaba pensando yo, que si teníamos que empezar a fingir desde incluso antes de La Cosecha. Pero el hecho de que lo haya dicho él, y no yo, me hace daño y me siento despreciada, apestada. Como una persona enferma de una afección muy contagiosa. Como una persona a la que nadie quiere acercarse. Como era yo, como siempre he sido yo hasta los Juegos. Así es como me siento ahora mismo. Con Peeta siempre me he sentido diferente, me ha hecho sentir diferente, me ha hecho sentir querida de verdad…Ahora entiendo cómo se ha debido de sentir él desde el momento en el que le dije que yo sólo estaba actuando. Inmediatamente, me siento fatal. Me siento culpable. Me siento la peor persona del mundo. Me siento mala, cruel. He sido cruel con él. He cogido su corazón, lo he sostenido durante el tiempo en el que me convenía y luego lo he partido en dos.

Abro la boca para pronunciar su nombre, pero Haymitch me interrumpe contestando a la pregunta de Peeta con un seco "Sí, desde ya", y Peeta me agarra la mano con resignación. No me está dando la mano sólo la está agarrando. Ya no siento cómo la confianza y por qué no, el cariño que sentíamos por el otro durante los juegos, el desfile…ya no siento cómo esa confianza y ese cariño se desliza a través de nuestros dedos entrelazados. El corazón ya no late como tambores, como lo hacía antes, es el mismo latido de siempre. Antes era tan satisfactorio como un torrente de emociones fuertes. Ahora no siento nada. Quizá dolor por lo fuerte que me aprieta la mano, sólo siento como la sangre de los dedos se coagula. Antes, sólo con saber que nuestras manos estaban unidas entre sí, podía sentir lo cerca que estaba de mí el chico del pan. Ahora sólo siento lo mucho que me odia.

Cuando llegamos al centro la plaza, noto enseguida que hay algo que no encaja. Hay más agentes de paz de lo normal en torno a una de las urnas de los nombres. Y parecen nerviosos. Además, discuten por algo.

-¡Lo estás haciendo todo mal! Si lo hacemos de esa forma no lo tendremos seguro-grita uno de ellos.

¿Qué no tendrán seguro? En la cosecha no hay nada que tener seguro, es todo azar, "que la suerte esté siempre, siempre, siempre de vuestra parte." ¿No?

Al fin perciben nuestra llegada.

-¡Eh! ¡Ellos no pueden estar aquí! ¡Largaos!-grita el más grande de ellos, señalándonos a Peeta y a mí.

No entiendo nada. Effie se acerca a ellos y le cuentan algo al oído. Effie sólo responde con un "Entiendo", y se dirige hacia nosotros.

-Katniss, Peeta…¿por qué no os vais a dar una vuelta por el distrito a celebrar que vuestros nombres no estarán en la urna, eh? Dejad a los mayores aquí a hacer cosas de mayores, hace un día precio..

-Tenemos tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú, Effie-interrumpe Peeta. Lo dice de forma educada, pero a Effie le desagrada su tono respondón.

Suelto la mano de Peeta, porque viéndonos de la mano nadie nos tomará en serio.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Peeta tiene razón-él me mira, y yo continuo con dificultad-tenemos derecho a saberlo.

-Haymitch.-dice Effie, y es suficiente para que Haymitch nos empuje y nos alejemos sin poder hacer frente a su fuerza y volver.

Cuando nos aleja lo suficiente, ni Peeta ni yo nos resistimos sin intentar volver a la plaza.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando, Haymitch? ¡Somos mentores, y los mentores, al igual que el representante del capitolio y el alcalde deben estar presentes en la preparación de la cosecha!

-Preciosa…si los agentes de paz no quieren que estéis, será mejor que no estéis. No sé por qué, pero…-baja la voz-pero tened en cuenta que los agentes de paz son meros instrumentos del Capitolio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Peeta.

-Lo que quiero decir es…-contesta Haymitch, bajando aún más la voz, nos tenemos que acercar para escucharle-es que la orden de que no estéis presentes en la preparación de La Cosecha no es de ellos. Es de…alguien más importante.

-¿Estás insinuando que por alguna razón Snow no quiere que estemos? ¿Por qué?-digo yo, en un tono más alto de lo que un principio quería.

-Baja la voz-me advierte Peeta. Creo que es lo primero que me ha dicho en plenas facultades y sin nadie delante desde la gira de la victoria.

-No tiene que ser necesariamente Snow…aunque podría.-sentencia Haymitch.

A partir ahí nos mantenemos en silencio hasta que quedan 10 minutos para La Cosecha. ¿Qué diablos quiere Snow que pase en la cosecha? ¿Querrá amañarla? ¿Habrá inventado un siniestro juego para que tenga que volver a los juegos? No lo creo. ¿Enviará a Prim? Bastante improbable, no, no creo que lo haga. Todo el mundo se le echaría encima. ¿Entonces qué? Me sumerjo en estos pensamientos hasta que Haymitch me avisa que es la hora de irnos. Ahora sí que el corazón me late como tambores, pero es debido al miedo que siento en estos momentos. Peeta me da la mano sin ni si quiera mirarme y nos encaminamos hasta la plaza.

Los tres subimos al escenario y nos sentamos en nuestras sillas correspondientes. Yo estoy al lado de Peeta y Haymitch. Empieza a llegar gente, y localizo a Prim entre la multitud. Está tan pálida como el papel. Tardo unos minutos más en localizar a mi madre, pero ahí está, con la mirada perdida en un punto. Intento localizar a Gale, pero no le encuentro.

Effie se levanta y se acerca al micrófono. Me empiezan a sudar las manos y a pitar los oídos. Sólo soy capaz de percibir palabras sueltas de las que dice Effie. "Felices juegos del hambre, que la suerte esté siempre, siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! Blah blah blah, capitolio, blah blah blah" Todo son pitidos. Me suda y tiembla todo el cuerpo. Me arrepiento de haber desayunado. ¿Voy a vomitar aquí, en medio de toda esta gente? ¿Seré el hazmerreír de Panem durante todos los Juegos? Se me empieza a nublar la vista y veo puntitos verdes por todas partes. ¿Qué diablos planea Snow para hacerme pagar todo lo sucedido en la Arena?

-¡Las damas primero!.-exclama Effie, con su voz cantarina.

Este es el momento. No. Prim no puede salir otra vez, las probabilidades son remotas. Pero Snow ha intervenido en la cosecha, claro. Pero no, no, no y no. Me niego a creerlo.

-¡Emily Burdock!

Los puntitos verdes desaparecen poco a poco. El mareo empieza a disminuir y comienzo a respirar menos ajetreadamente. Los pitidos continúan, pero también disminuyen. Me limpio el sudor de las manos en el vestido. ¿Cómo iba a amañar Snow una Cosecha para que saliera Prim? Es ridículo, ni si quiera sé cómo he pensado en ello. Respiro poco a poco, y empiezo a buscar a Prim entre la multitud, quiero ver cómo sonríe y su cara de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, cuando la encuentro, no está sonriendo. Tampoco parece tranquila. De hecho, me está mirando a mí con preocupación y sorpresa. Miro a mi alrededor y un número considerable de personas, como mi madre, Haymitch, Peeta o Madge me están mirando fijamente.

Entonces es cuando oigo a Effie claramente decir: "¿Gale Hawthorne? ¿Dónde estás, querido? ¡Sube aquí arriba!"


End file.
